


A Love That Dare Not Speak It's Name

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Music, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Joe, Nick, and there happy-ish Family





	A Love That Dare Not Speak It's Name

**Author's Note:**

> Another upload from LiveJournal. This was one of the first stories I wrote with them and I love it so much! Be warned, it has mentions of mpreg in it, so if you don't like, please don't read.

Nick's Ford Truck pulled off of the ferry and turned down the road. 

Today had been grueling. He had spent almost four hours at practice for the Boston Symphony Orchestra and then another 5 hours at the dock in Boston Harbor. It was steady, though part time work. But between the Orchestra, the Harbor, and Joe's teaching money, they made just enough every week to keep everything going. 

Nick paused at the stop sign at the corner of Orlando and Pierce. A few more blocks and he would be home. 

Home. Where right now, Callie would be at the table doing her homework. Miranda would be watching TV, ready to tell her Daddy all about her day at Daycare. 

And of course, Joe would be there. Ready to welcome Nick home with a sexy smile and a kiss. 

Nick pulled his truck into the driveway next to Joe's battered Jeep Cherokee. Nick always felt bad that when they took off, they had to leave his Mercedes. Joe said he never missed it, but at the same time, he would always look at Nick's truck with longing. 

Nick sighed softly, grabbed his Violin case and Jacket. Maybe next year they could splurge and get Joe a new Mercedes. If Callie didn't need braces, if Miranda didn't need stitches. If Joe didn't get pregnant again. A lot of IF's. 

He opened the front door and set his Jacket on the hook. "I am home!" 

There is a squeal, a thump and running feet. 4 year old Miranda runs at full speed with arms outstretched. "Daddy!" She covered his face with kisses and cuddled close launching into what happened that day to her. Nick kicked off his battered sneakers and carried her into the kitchen. 

Callie is seated at the table, Math Book opened and frowning at the problems. Joe was no where in sight. 

Nick put Miranda down and kissed the top of Callie's head. "Hey sweet girl, where is you're dad?" 

Callie sighed softly and sat back in her chair. "Doing laundry. Hey daddy, how many times does 17 go into 52?" 

Nick sat down next to his oldest daughter, his eyes catching the dirty dishes still piled in the sink. He bit his lip and stood up. "Read them to me and I will help you while I do the dishes." He grabbed Miranda and set her on the counter next to him. "You can help Munchkin." 

Nick stood at the sink washing the dishes, (Dishwasher another splurge he could have lived with), handing them to Miranda to set in the drainer while Callie read off the problems to him. 

Joe came upstairs just as the last dish was going into the drainer carrying a laundry basket of clean clothes. Nick turned and set Miranda on the floor. "Hey stranger. What's up?" 

Joe smiled and walked over to kiss Nick's lips. "A food coloring fight at Daycare almost took out Miranda's wardrobe."

Nick felt his breath leave him as dollar signs danced in front of his eyes for the cost of a 4 year old's clothes. Joe laughed at his expression. "THANKFULLY! With a little elbow grease and some luck, the clothes are not entirely great looking, but no one will stare. Much. Sorry no fancy dinner tonight, I ordered Pizza."

Nick smiled. "I did the dishes with the Food Coloring Queen over here. And managed to give our oldest daughter some finer points of Math. Maybe we will get a Doctor yet." 

Joe smirked and went past Nick towards the bedrooms. "Yeah not on you're salary champ." 

Nick stuck his tongue out at Joe's back. 

That night, after the girls were in bed, Joe and Nick sat at the kitchen table, checkbook and bills in front of them. 

Joe sighed softly and tapped the calculator. "Nope, no matter how many times I do it it's not enough." 

Nick groaned. "Fuck me sideways." 

Joe nodded. "Well we are just going to have to rob Peter to pay Paul." 

Nick groaned again. "Joe we have robbed every Peter TO pay every Paul! There is no more Peter." 

Joe bit his lip and glanced at the small phone at his wrist. "We could-" 

Nick jerked his head up. "No." 

Joe shook his head. "Nick, we can't do this on our own. We either call him, or we tap into the Jonas Money." 

Nick felt himself wince. "No way, that's for the kids if something should happen...if we have to..." He gulped a little. 

Joe nodded. "Then we have to call. We have to get this paid or we are going to be living in the truck." 

Nick sighed. "Fine. Let me leave the room before you do it." 

Joe rolled his eyes. "He is you're brother too." 

Nick said nothing as he turned and walked down the hall. He didn't want to hear Joe call up and beg Kevin for money so they could pay the rent. It was embarrassing and also made Kevin lecture them. A LOT. 

He paused at the second door in the hall. He stared at his two little girls. Callie was curled up on her bed, covers pulled tight around her. Her dark curly hair hung around her face covering her eyes and cheeks. 

Miranda was sprawled out, covers kicked out away from her as she snored softly. Straight black hair spread out like a fan around her head. 

Nick walked into the room and covered Miranda up and gave her a kiss on the head. 

He walked over to Callie and almost jumped a foot when she rolled over to look at him with those huge eyes. "Are we going to have to move?" 

Nick sat down next to the bed on the floor and squeezed her hand. "No love. Dad is calling for help as we speak." 

She smiled and reached out her arms to hug his neck. "I love you Daddy." 

He hugged her close to him and sighed softly. 

He had been asked by Kevin more than once what made him leave it all behind. When he and Joe had been found out (Stupid Perez Hilton Nick still owed him for that) why Nick had ran. Nick could have lied, brushed it off and moved on. 

But this...this was why he stayed. Why he moved forward everyday. His girls. His Husband. His Family. 

He laid Callie back on the bed and kissed her head. "Go back to sleep." 

He walked back down the hall where Joe met him, a small smile on his face "I could have sold my soul and it would have been easier." 

Nick wrapped his arms around Joe's neck. "It's not like we won't pay him back, we always do." 

Joe nodded. "As I pointed out. He wanted to talk to you." 

Nick grinned and tugged Joe towards their bedroom. "Maybe next time. How was you're day by the way?" 

Joe smiled and started to undress, talking about his 4th grade class and the stuff they were doing. Just a few more months and Joe would have Tenure, he would get a pay raise and things would be easier. Hopefully the Symphony would hire him on Full-Time and they would have some wiggle room. 

He sat down on the bed and crawled towards Joe. "Come here just for a second so I can kiss you." 

Joe rolled his eyes. "That is not the only thing you want Champ." 

Nick smiled and flipped Joe onto his back and kissed him deeply. "Nope it's not, and I think you will agree after I use my tongue."

Joe rolled his eyes. "You are such a man." 

Nick grinned and kissed Joe deeply. "Yeah, a Family Man." 

And Nick wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
